WOH DELHI WALI SHAADI
by callie chase
Summary: it is tarika's sister's wedding, and the whole cid team is going to delhi for the same, where everyone is excited, abhijeet is happy as well as scared, as they would be meeting tarika's parents for the first time and on how to impress them, but he has noidea what awaits him there, he no the whole team is in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my new story, ummm and I like always wanted to write this for a long time, though I expect it to do a long run, so I was dodging it, but I guess I just should write this. I think I will give late updates, like 1 or 2 chapters in 2 weeks or something, too much studies, but I will try to be fast, but don't give up on me, plz be patient and wait for updates! I noe, Tarika would b a little….ummmmm…. different in this 1, I suppose it is bcoz she is not going to be professional there! There where? Read along u will understand! Title is stupid, though the stry is good, or so I hope!**

**WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI (chpter 1) **

ACP:are chalo yaar **salunke**(he screamed), kya kar raha hai tu, humari flight miss ho jaye gi.

He said, telling his cid team to move faster as they kept their bags in the cars to take the car to airport. They had a flight to Delhi, no not for some case where they would be running around but they had to attend a wedding, not just any, but their forenci's dr, dr tarika's… sister's wedding. For the first time acp pradyuman had agreed to take holidays and sanction some to his ALL officers too, all thanks to salunke and Tarika.

As everyone got into the three cars that were suppose to b taking them to the airport,

acp said: chalo, yaar Abhijeet , daya, Shreya, purvi chalo.

Daya and Abhijeet got into the last car, and fortunately it was just them, that made daya happy, now he could tease Abhijeet openly.

In the car:-

Abhijeet had a constant smile on his face for the last 3 days, that smile was even there wen he was investigating , when he was eating, talking, even when he was talking to a criminal, daya was observing and he was trying to find a perfect moment to pull his leg about the same. He knew that Abhijeet was actually happy, he had not seen Tarika since she went to delhi for the preparations of her sister' wedding, and that was 3 months ago, and now that he would meet her again made abhijeet's face light up like a 1000 Walt bulb!

Daya: kya boss Abhijeet, Tarika ko milne ke idea se bhi kitna khush ho raha hai.

Abhijeet went red, and said

Abhijeet: yaar, tub hi na, kuch bhi bolta hai….

Daya grinned: achha,thike hai par sach bol, la tuze "suni suni" nahi lagi yeh 3 mahine?

He said grinning more.

Abhijeet took it a little more serious than Daya meant it he said

Abhijeet: hain yaar yeh toh hai….

He said actually missing her a ton.

Daya started laughing, and Abhijeet looked angry

Abhijeet: tu mera majak udana band kar samjha na, gadi chala gadi. Ek tho tension hai pata nahi uske papa aur ma kese hai, kon hai, kabhi bata ti nahi, pehli bar jar aha hu.

Daya: unhe pata hai kya, tum dono ke baremein?

He asked a little serious than before.

Abhijeet did not know what to answer, he did not know himself.

Abhijeet: pata nahi yaar, usne kaha kit um vaha aa jao, unhe milo fir decide karenge, iska kya matlab hua, "fir decide karenge?"

Daya: hain, don't worry, pasand aa jayega tu unthe, take it easy boss.

Abhijeet: tuze kya hai, tu toh Shreya ke ma baap se kai dafa mil chuka hai, mujhe toh kuch nahi pata Tarika ke mom dad ke baremein. Pata nahi mein unhe pasand nahi aya toh kya hoga.

Daya: are yeh Shreya ke maa,… chod tu kyu tension leta hai, konsa gun leke baithe honge who tuze marne agar pasand nahi aya toh, aur aur aur tu unhe pasand ayega hi, meri guarantee hai boss.(he said when he saw Abhijeet turn his head to him with a i-will-kill-u expression.)

Abhijeet: chal yaar, jaldi chal.

00000000000

Purvi: sir Tarika ne kaha tha ki uska bangle bada hai, aur lemon yellow colour shayad kaha tha.

Purvi answered when daya asked whether anyone knew where tarika's house was.

They had reached Delhi, and also to the address Tarika had told ,somehow, but they had no idea what the bungalow's name was, since the page where Tarika had written her address, was lost, all thanks to Pankaj.

acp: ek chi achhese nahi rakh sakte na tum Pankaj?

He said angry.

Freddy: sir kese dundhenge unhe, itni subha kisse puche sir?

He asked in his always scared/ confused tone.

Sachin: are freddy, cid officers hai, dhundh lenge, aur vese bhi itni jaldi nahi hai, subhe ke 6:30 baje hai,koi na koi toh hoga. Lekin purvi, Shreya yahi sahi pata hai na?

Shreya: hain sir, who mujhe yaad tha sir, hain.

She said confirming it.

As they walked through the beautiful rows of big bungalows, trying to find Tarika's bungalow, Abhijeet thought what her father just must be, maybe a big businessman, these houses looked very rich and expensive.

As they were walking someone, a suited man, tall, about 6'1'' was approaching them, looking down, and a phone in his hand, he came and unknowingly bumped into acp pradyuman.

The man looked up

The man: I am so sorry so…

The man's expressions changed from guilt to happy. So did acp pradyuman's.

Acp pradyuman: are vishal sir aap?

Vishal: are pradyuman tum, tum , aur kitni bar kaha hai tujhe ki sir mat bulaya kar!

He said giving ACP a hug.

Acp's face looked extremely happy.

He stood next to the man, opposite to the team and introduced the man.

Acp: yeh dcp of delhi CID hai, dcp vishal shekhawat .

The man smiled. His smile actually spread through the people, now Abhijeet remembered just where he had seen him, how could he forget, in papers and news, on tv.

Abhijeet took a good look at the DCP of delhi CID. He was a man in his mid 50s, with black hair, wheatish skin, straight hair and a sweet smile, his eyes thought were bright and strong and exhibited the power he had also they seemed to him extremely like acp pradyuman's, like an ocean that was calm and collective and sweet a moment and in the next almost like a tsunami, crashing anyone who would dare to go against it.

ACP: aur hain dcp yeh meri team hai,

Dcp: janta hu janta hu, yeh senior insp daya, yeh senior inspector Abhijeet, yeh rajat, Sachin, fredricks, Pankaj, Nikhil , purvi, Shreya,Kajal aur dr salunke-hello.

He said as he pointed everyone out and then shook hands with dr salunke, he had an amazingly sweet and mischievous smile.

Abhijeet: are sir aap hum saab ko jante ho?

Dcp vishal: hain bilkul janta hu, kitna suna hai tumhare bare mein yaar.

He said with a broad smile, his smile showed he had an underlined meaning, what no one knew.

Dcp vishal turned to acp: are pradyuman, dcp nahi aya?

Acp smiled and said: yaar kis ka naam le rahe ho, who ayega ,lekin tumhari beti ki shaadi mein.

Dcp looked confused: toh tum log meri beti ki shaadi mein nahi aaaye ho?

Acp smiled: are tune bulaya hi kab, hum toh humari forensic's mein bachhi hai, Tarika uski behen ki shaadi mein aye hai.

Dcp smiled rather grinned: achha achha, Tarika ki behen ki shaadi mein, thik hai hain.

Daya: sir aap Tarika ko jante hai?

Dcp v: hain hain bilkul janta hu.

Purvi: toh sir aap hume…..

She could not complete her sentence, because they a woman stopped, engrossed in her file and said to dcp,

The woman: bye dcp.

And started to go, he called out to her stopped her.

Dcp vishal: shraddha, shraddha,

She turned around, since she had gone a few step ahead and for the first time she looked up from the file, when she did she saw that he was with people and came back.

She was a beautiful woman, surely gorgeous in her days, in her early mid 50s, a perfect Indian complexion, brown eyes, long curly hair, tied up in a bun, sharp features but still a sweet face, she was a fit woman, hourglass even at this age, she was wearing formals and a lab coat.

Shraddha: I am so sorry, meine dekh hi dr salunke? Aap, aap toh ka lane vale the na?

She asked genuinely confused.

Salunke's face lit up like acp's did when he saw vishal.

Dr salunke: are dr shraddha, are kitne salo baad mili aap, kesa chal raha hai saab.

She smiled and was about to say something when Shreya interrupted.

Shreya: sir aap bhi ek dusre ko jante hai?

Now salunke was about to say something when dr Shraddha said:

Dr Shraddha: are apni beti ke boss ko koi kese nahi pehechanta.

She said with a smile. Everyone got confused at this comment.

Dcp shut close his eyes and then looked at her, he seemed to be struggling hard to keep cool.

When she saw these many confused faces she realized she made a huge mistake.

She turned to dc and looked at him, and then she shut her eyes.

Dr Shraddha: matlab usne….

Dcp: nahi bataya tha Shraddha.

Abhijeet: eke k ek minute sir, ho kya raha hai, beti ke sir matlab?

He asked, his voice reducing with every word, and till the end the last word was barely audible.

Dcp straightened: yeh meri bivi hai by the way, aur delhi ki forensics expert ….

Dr Shraddha cont: aur Tarika, humari beti hai…

Suddenly everyone went numb, and then screamed "what?" together, in between them was Abhijeet who just said: hain? That to in a whisper, he was to surprised to even scream.

Acp then asked: ek ek ek ek second, kuch gadbad hai.

Abhijeet : hain!

He said loudly agreeing, Daya pulled his hand to shut him up.

Acp: lekin teri toh eek hi beti thi jab mein thujse kai saal pehele mila tha,tab teri beti 6 saal ki thi, aur Tarika ki behen vo use 3 saal baadi hai, yeh kese ho sakta hai? Aur esa hai bhi toh Tarika ne humme kabhi bataya kyu nahi?

Asked, extremely baffled.

Dcp: meine Tarika se kaha tha ki saab bata ke yaha ana, ese surprise nahi cahiye the tuze saab samjhata hu ( hey turned to acp who was standing next to him) dekho mera, matlab Tarika ka ghar, humara….. hain humara… (he decided on one).aab Tarika hi ache se samjhaigi aap saab ko, chalo….

They all headed to Tarika's house with a lot of questions in their minds.

Abhijeet looked extremely….. what's the word for when….. oh yaa, like a thunderstorm hit him.

He was walking with everyone when Daya stopped him, and let the group go ahead

Daya was smiling and rather enjoying the look on his best friend's face: yaar Abhijeet tere sasur toh dc pod delhi nikle re, yeh toh sach mein gun leke beithe hai, ache se impress kar na padega tuze.

He said trying hard to hide his laughter. Abhijeet slowly turned his neck and gave daya a look that actually managed to scare him, he started walking fast and caught up with the group.

Abhijeet looked up to the sky: hain bhagvan, mein kaha faas gaya, yeh dcp ki beti se pyaar kaha kar beitha, isi liye nahi bata rahi thi Tarika mujhe, kahi inhe mein pasand nahi aya na, toh mera toh transfer hi karva denge.

He said and then he looked at the team they had reached the house, he ran and caught up with them, as he did he though " yeh Tarika bhi na, use puchna padega, mujhe toh bata hi sakti thi,oh god inhe mein pasand ajau please bhagvan please, chalo aab pyaar kiya hai toh nibhha na padega, chalo bachhu aab tera imtihan hai lagta hai.!" And then sighed heavy, when he did everyone looked back and daya smiled a little. Abhijeet smiled awkward and they started walking again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N :- Okay here it is, I had this for like forever. Yes I noe, dcp and foreinsic expert ki beti? Wat? I alwys though that she could be, since she is awesome in forensics and she never overlooks her duties, n never bends them, well only for abhi so… :P which is cute! Also this will go long, abhijeet's adjustment with her family, when her family knows, n I think u will love her whole family! A lotttttttttttttt I love thm ( :P bt they r my creation so I have to u noe! )**

**But plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz do review wat u think about this n the next update will b tomorrow or day after but then the update will take time, my tests are approaching n I need to study, mujhe bhi achhi dr banana hai like dr Tarika! (REAL VALI BUT) **

**So bye! N love u all n keep reviewing! N I do reply to reviews! So do check n cute smile:- u r awesome, love u keep reading n reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:-Okay not much to talk, just wanna tell u, I love my characters, the new one that I wanna introduce, I noe my idea of tarru's parents is farfetched but I think it suits her image, though I m going to change her attitude a little, a little informal! I hope u like it n plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! N thnxs! For the previous reviews! K read along! Just 1 last thing- I M TRYING 2 MKE THIS A LITTLE COMIC, SO PLZ BEAR WITH ME IF I CANNOT! **_

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI (2)

As they team entered in the lavish house, everyone could see where tarika grew up, though everyone still had 1 question in mind, "tarika ne humme bataya kyu nahi?"

As they entered, dr Shraddha got a call and so she had to leave, but DCP vishal took them in, Abhijeet was standing right next to him, Daya had pulled him there, and once in a while dcp would look over at him and smile, but that did not lessen abhijeet's fear about him, he had heard stories about the dcp and not necessarily nice ones, he hated all that lied to him, **all**, well that's what he had heard. ….

As they entered the beautiful and huge hall of the bungalow, DCP called out to Tarika.

Dcp : princess, hey princess?

He shouted, in return for his shouts, he got a, "hummmm"

He guided them to walk further in and then they saw someone sitting on the sofa chair, hair let loose to the other side, head in a resting position.

Though Abhijeet guessed it wouldn't be Tarika since the hair were straight and long, quite long.

DCP : princess, tu yahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,

He screamed seeing her, the girl got up real quick and said

Girl: hey hey hey, kya problem hai dad?

She asked in an annoyed voice. Purvi recognized the girl's voice, it **was** all went towards vishal and looked at Tarika, and grinned, Pankaj was about to scream but Sachin did not let him, he put his hand on pankaj's mouth.

Dcp: tumhara chehra hara kyu hai?

He asked, now annoyed.

Tarika did a mental eye roll: dad, mera chehra hara nahi hai,…..

Purvi and Shreya: hain sir, isse face pack kehete hai….

They said together and then grinned so did everyone else, even dcp vishal.

Tarika: vahi toh, dekha dad, Shreya aur Purvi apse jyada samajdar hai?

She said the last one as it dawned on her that the voices were of Shreya and Purvi, the friends that were in Mumbai, she took off the slices of cucumber that were on her eyes in a jiffy and stared wide eyed at her colleagues and bosses, and then shut them up and looked down as they all had a good laugh except obviously -Abhijeet who just smiled though big smile, he was not laughing on her, he would have but his sense of humor kind of left his side the moment he realized he was in love with a girl that was actually daughter of such man, even acp Pradyuman seemed lenient in comparison with him.

Tarika looked up and smiled, embarrassed she said she would come in a second and ran off, when she came back, literally in a second, her face was clean.

When she came back everyone was seated on the huge and comfortable sofa.

Though as she came purvi hugged her and so did Shreya and then dr salunke and then next to him was Abhijeet who she almost hugged in the excitement, almost…. When she realized that it was him she went a little ed , a very light shade and then smiled at him, then she went two places to his right where Kajal was and hugged her, till then daya took the incident and tried to tease Abhijeet by tilting his head and raising an eye brow but he saw vishal looking at him and acted as if he was exercising his neck, Abhijeet glared at him and daya then stopped but still laughed, silently, till then Tarika meet and smiled at all and pulled pankaj's cheeks, she always treated him like a cute younger brother. Then she looked at all of the people and said

Tarika: sir aap log tho kal… aap logone bata ya kyu nahi ki aap…

The good old dr started talking: are Tarika hum tum tumhe surprise dene vale the, yaha toh humme hi surprise mil gaya.

He said referring to her being dcp vishal's daughter.

She stuck her tongue out looking embarrassed and kind of sorry for lying.

She said: sir aap log bohot lamba suffer kar ke aye hai, aab aap please fresh ho jayi ye then aap nashte ke liye aa jayi ye, mein aapko saab…

She looked over at her father who was sitting looking at her with a one sided smile, she said to him,

Tarika: dada, aap ko toh bureau jana tha na?

She asked with a stern expression.

He smiled and said: nahi nahi mujhe kuch kaam nahi hai.

She narrowed her eyes and said: dad, goooooo

He smiled and came closer and kissed her forehead, and said " all the best, mera nahi manogi toh yahi hoga" he said grinning and then looked at the team and said, " aap saab se jaldi milta hu, as princess said, I have "WORK" he said inverting the word work.

She said annoyed: dad…

He smiled : achha achha jar aha hu, it was fun seeing you not naughty and trying to be professional.

He said as he went out of the doors of the house.

And then before anyone could say something Tarika smiled and said: no questions, I mean abhi no questions, aap log pehele nashta kar ligiye, yaa pehele fresh ho jayiye, then kitchen mein breakfast table pe sare javab, promise.

She said, and waited for the verdict, when ACP Pradyuman agreed she smiled and led them to the rooms they were supposed to be staying in.

-0-0-0-

Tarika had giving everyone room, they had to share room, Abhijeet had to share with daya, which he did not mind, baring the fact that daya was constantly teasing him about his "to be father in law" .he was normally okay with these teases, but right now he was actually terrified about it, he needed to talk to Tarika in private to know what he would do when he knows that Abhijeet is the guy that Tarika likes.

Daya looked at Abhijeet as he wiped his face, and saw the fear which he was actually enjoying

Daya: yaar boss, aab samjh mein aya ki Tarika ne kyu kaha ki "tum unse mil lo –**fir decide karenge "**

Abhijeet : tu mere jale pe namak maat chidak, dcp vishal shekhawat ki beti hai yaar, samajh aa raha hai, unki stories suni hai na?

He said really scared. And then sat down on the bed with a thud.

Daya: achha achha, mein toh majak kar raha tha, who kitne ache the yaar, aur hain unki stories toh suni hai, lekin bade normal se dikhe, daar maat yaar!

He said as he patted on his best friend's back.

Abhijeet took out his frustration by screaming, not loudly and then he threw his head back on the bed very hard knowing there was a pillow just under his head, unaware that Daya had taken it a second ago.

The bed hit abhijeet's head hard and Abhijeet cried out in pain and daya said "sorry" as he ran to the other side of the room and Abhijeet threw the same pillow to him,

He would have ran behind daya and hit him but his head hurt and freddy came to tell them that they had to meet for breakfast, "good" abhi though, "they could get some answers"

-9-9-9-

When they reached the breakfast table, all the people were already seated and Tarika was serving them, as Abhijeet went closer she looked up and smiled and for that moment Abhijeet forgot that she was dcp's girl and that he had a problem and that he was scared, he just smiled back, well but that was just for a moment.

As they sat down he saw that the breakfast was aloo ke parathe, and he saw around that everyone had already started to eat and enjoy the parathas, when he saw next to him, he saw daya eating the parathas as if he had no meal in 2 started eating too and realized why they were eating without uttering a word, because they were damn good.

Tarika sat down, smiling at the way everyone was eating.

Purvi looked up from her dish and saw Tarika smiling, she pocked her elbow to Shreya, who looked up and realized the same, she then poked Sachin, who poked Kajal, Kajal –Rajat, rajat-daya, daya-abhijeet, Abhijeet- freddy, freddy-pankaj, who did not look up that easy, but did eventually, then Pankaj poked dr salunke who didn't look before poking acp, acp looked with angry eyes at him when he did and he smiled weird.

Acp asked: bataya kyu nahi Tarika? Esi konsi majburi thi?

Tarika smiled as if she knew something the others didn't : sir mein ek saval puchti hu, aap uska javab dijiye, fir aap ko mein javab de dungi.

Acp nodded.

Tarika adjusted herself: sirs, apko lagta hain main achhi forensics' expert ban sakti hu?

She asked.

Dr salunke: hain beta bilkul.(he said true to the heart)

Tarika:kyu lagta hai aap ko ese sir?

She asked very seriously,

Daya: because tum hard working ho.

Purvi: smart ho.

Kajal: tumhe saab chijo ki jankari hai,

salunke: tum saab voh karti ho jo cid ke forensics ke member ko karna cahiye.

They answered one by one.

Tarika smiled: that just what I want sir, what I always wanted, what I have always been taught. Aaj jo apne bola voh yeh janke nahi bola ki mere mummy papa kon hai, yeh aapne isliye bola kyu ki aap ne mera kaam dekha hai. I never wanted ki aap mujhe nokri do yaa achha SAMJHO just coz mere mom dad ache hai at their work, that is not what I have been taught. Mujhe hamesha samjhaya gaya tha ki apni pehechan khud banana padhti hai, and it is impossible when everyone keeps comparing you to your parents or judging you on the bases of their work, I did not want that and so meine kabhi bataya nahi, aur jab batane wali thi, socha surprise de du, so surpriseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

She said with a huge smile to convince everyone that this explanation was easy for her , though everyone could see that it was not.

Acp: wah Tarika, acchi soch hai. Are yeh dekho ek aur reason kyu tum achhi forensics expert ban sakti ho.

He said and everyone smiled.

Daya: Tarika, vese yeh parathe bane kisne the, tumne?

Tarika smiled: are nahi nahi, yeh toh abhi ne banaye the…..

Everyone looked at Abhijeet and Tarika realized the same,

Tarika: are nahi nahi, ABHIjeet nahi .Ek sec mein…

She turned around and called "abhiiiiiiiiii"

And then a man came out of the kitchen with an apron on, tall, but not too much,

Fair looking guy, sweet smile, lovely eyes and curly hair.

Tarika stood up, and made a funny face at him, he did the same.

The guy: hello, sir, mein senior inspector abhiNAV delhi cid se.

He said with a warm smile….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay I don't know hw it was, I tried my best, I noe it is farfetched, but I like it! N this is like a story that shows what I think Tarika would be grown up around, it is gonna have a lot of co incidences n stuff,like a fantasy stry about her family….

just read n review plxzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Also KK DI: hug u back!

N thnxs all for the reviews! Love u all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hey ppl of the ff wrldddddddd… ok I can't do that, I m not that popular, to talk like that so well thn …..hi! but thnxs for all the reviews for the last stry u were ****real sweet! So read along to like this 1 too! (I hope u like it! ) also ****MaverickS26 I m saying this again but u r an absolute sweethear gladddddd u liked the stry! It was ur idea that was gr8 btw !****now all plzzzzzzz continue reading I hope u like this one too! **

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 3

"Mein senior inspector abhinav delhi cid se"

The handsome looking guy said with the sweetest smile, he had eyes that u could willingly get lost in, but that was not so nice for abhiJEET since Tarika was smiling at that guy and standing TOO close to this abhiNAV .

Tarika had her one hand's elbow resting on his shoulder, and then Abhinav smiled and said, quite comfortable with her hand **and** closeness.

Abhinav: hello acp sir, sir huge fan sir, aap ke sare cases follow karta hu sir! Seriously sir amazing work sir.

He said, and put his hand forward, hoping ACP would shake hands, which he did, and Abhinav smiled again. "Boy this guy likes to smile" Abhijeet thought.

Acp: tumhare barmein bohot suna hai Abhinav, honahar ho bohot ,honest aur brave bhi, one of the best…..

He said smiling.

Pankaj: aur bohot ache parathe bhi banate hai….

He said, which was hard to understand since his mouth was **FULL** with paratha.

Abhinav smiled, and Tarika smiled wider looking at him,

Abhinav:thank you…

Tarika grinned and turned her head to Abhinav: abhi….. kitna funny hai na, tere jesa KADDU, ALOO ke parathe itne ache bana sakta hai.

She said laughing, and then everyone smiled….

Abhinav looked at her with hate-y expressions and then withdrew his shoulder which she was resting her arm on which made her balance go wrong and she almost fell, when she regained her balance and stood up she hit him hard and swift on his head(like a normal tap, just harder) . He turned with anger, mouth open, surprised she would do that.

Abhinav: aa, laga yaar.

Tarika: aacha haat ka maar lagta hain, meri jesi naajuk ladki ka, but jab criminals goliya marte hai, lathe marte tab tu kya _**invincible**_ ho jaata hai?

She said with an attitude.

Then they started fighting like siblings, which cleared the doubt for Abhijeet that there was **more** something between them.

**But** the problem was no one wanted to make those two awkward and stop their fight so they just sat there, looking from Tarika to Abhinav, like there was a tennis match going on, n like they were following the ball from this court to that. Then a strong voice came from behind the fighting people.

"hey bhaagvan fir se nahi…."

Thought the voice was strong and powerful it was definitely of a woman.

When they team looked at the direction of the voice they saw a beautiful woman-quite fair, tall, slim, straight hair- tided in a pony tail, thick lashes and eyebrows, one of which was up, eyes angry yet beautiful. Her one hand was in the pocket of her jeans, her coat brown, like, something like, like Abhijeet wears, just a little feminine.

They fighting duo stopped and looked,

The woman: tum log toh kahi bhi shuru ho jate ho yaar.

She said with a straight yet angry face.

"Exactly "said a guy that had just entered, as he did he smiled at the woman and she smiled back, and all saw that there was something between them.

They guy that had entered was in a normal formal shirt and jeans, the guy was quite good looking, fair as the woman he entered after, straight hair with a little modern hairstyle, clean shaven, cute scare on his one eyebrow that divided the eyebrow at almost the end. And a one sided smile.

Abhinav: hain hain tu toh uske saath agree karega hi.

He said with a mischievous smile, Tarika grinned and then the two hi-fied. The woman just rolled eyes.

Tarika turned to the team like realizing they were there, sticking her tongue out she said

Tarika: sorry sir, who hum jhagad te bada hai, ye Abhinav hai as you know, yeh(she pointed to the woman) yeh humar ashu hai, I mean Aashka, and yeh(she pointed to the new cute n handsome guy) J hai.

Aashka: hello sir, senior inspector Aashka, ACP Pradyuman sir, hugeeeeee fan sir, aap se bohot saalo se milna tha sir.

She said with a smile, she looked great angry but beautiful when smiling.

J: and sir main "**Jai**, hu JAIRAJ.

Salunke suddenly said: dr jai right?

Jai smiled and said: yes sir, aap ko yaad hai?

Salunke: bilkul, uss seminar mein, tum dr Shraddha ke assistant ho na?

Jai nodded and smiled.

Tarika: sir yeh duno yaaha aap se milne aaye hai lagta hai, kyu guys? , n one more thing, are you always together?

She said smiling.

Jai: I did not come with her,(he said annoyed, then tarika gave him a "sureeee" expression) whatever, muze ma'am ne yaha bheja hai, voh autopsy ki file bhul gayi hai yaha, just give me that. And why she is here I dk

He said, looking at Aashka.

She rolled her eyes again, as if that was her go to annoyed expression and smiled to tarika in a sarcastic way: mein yaha aai thi because, muze Abhinav ko saath le jana ga?, uss suspect ke ghar jana hai….. if you remember…

She said and then turned to Jai: and yaa thank you, that was sooooo sweet!

She said making an angry face. Before the poor guy could say anything, she looked at Abhinav

Aashka: abhi chal,(she turned to jai and gave him a sarcastic smile)

And then she smiled and said bye to all the team and Abhinav and Aashka went away.

Tarika turned to jai: wanna tell me what this was?

Jai smiled and said: no.

Then he smiled at everyone, looked here and there, spotted something, went there took a file and came back to the table said bye to all and then took Tarika's paratha which she was about to eat and went away.

As he was going Tarika said: lunch try kar, whatever it is…..

Jai : dinner try karunga…

She smiled, and looked at all the team, everyone looked confused, utterly confused on what just happened, who they were and what they meant to her…

Tarika laughed: aap log muze ase dekh rahe hai jase….. leave mein aap ko saab batati hu….

Let's start with abhi….. Abhinav is my oldest and bestest friend, he is more like a… brother, as you see hum log har din har sec ladh sakte hai, we were born together, on the same day and umm, from that day I think we are best friends, pados mein hi rehta tha "jhalla kahi ka"…. She said smiling….

Everyone smiled, and Tarika cont

Tarika: and the girl that was aashu, my best friend again, hum school mein friend bane,you know one of those friends, jo humme yaad nahi hote who kaab dost bane just ban jate hai, vese hi…... She is my sweet heart by the way, Aashka I mean….. and then J…. j is my best friend again, I have 4 of them, j is as aap ko pata chala mom's assistant but who mere saath intern and medical school mein bhi tha and wen bcame frnds…

Oh yaa and hai aashu and j are engaged who mein batana bhul gayi so they were fighting, who date nahi fix ho rahi unki shaadi aap saab ko bohot bore kar liya lekin yee saab meri delhi ki family hai, aar jab ayenge tab mei unnse bhi milva dungi… meri jaan hai yeh log, hum ladhte hai, jhagad te hai, we get angry but we all love each other….. just like you all do….. jaise Abhijeet and daya, rajat everyone , ac sir aap ke bête/beti jese hai, aashu aur abhi, shriya, and rishi n well all papa ke bête/beti jese hai, aur sir jese main aap ki beti jesi hu, j mom ki bête jesa hai…..

She said smiling…. And everyone smiled, they all understood the love and affection and relation this unforced and non-blood related relations had!

She looked down at her plate and for the first time realized that the last paratha, the only "1" paratha she had gotten, was taken away by jai: yaar j ke bachha, mera akhri paratha le gaya, puchhhh….

Listening to this every1 laughed…..

The day went by very fast, Abhijeet still could not talk to tarika, since she had always been with someone or the other, he wanted to talk to her desparetly, but he could not…

Sitting at the dining table for DINNER now he could think of only one way to talk to her…

Daya was sitting next to Abhijeet, he saw that Abhijeet was looking in thin air, he said

Daya: boss koi problem?

Abhijeet: yaar tarika se milna hai…..baat karni hai

(he said seriously, but in whisper)

Daya smiled wicked, he called Tarika: Tarika, Tarika yaha aao na….

Abhijeet tried to stop him, he did not mean **now, **all the male officers were around them, they were sitting on the sofa. Shreya, purvi, Kajal and tarika were setting up the table… tarika heard daya and started to come where they were sitting.

Abhijeet begged daya to shut up in whisper so that no one could hear him

When tarika came she asked: hain Daya bolo?

She smiled and he smiled back, he looked at Abhijeet and smiled evil as if saying "I **can** tell her in front of all"

Abhijeet's eyes were begging him to not…

Daya: who tarika kya hain na….abhijeet jana chahta hai ki ….

He looked once again at Abhijeet

Daya: ki khana kaab lagega.

Tarika smiled and Abhijeet took a sigh of relief…

Tarika: Abhijeet baas lag gaya hai, aap log chaliye, mere haat ka try kar ligiye…

Acp: are naahi tarika, tumhare mom dad ko ane do fir kha lenge, Abhijeet jara sabhar rakho…

He said.

Abhijeet smiled embarreses and daya smiled and said

Daya: sir sahi kehe rahe hai, sabhar abhi…..

He said in a low voice.

Abhijeet gave him a angry look and daya smiled even more….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tarika's parents had come back and they were all eating, laughing, discussing cases and they all loked like a great big family, even Abhijeet had gotten comfortable now, daya teased him once in a while, in soft voice but Abhijeet was okay with it.

While discussing about tarika's sister's and jiju's love marriage tarika said

Tarika: hain Shreya di jiju se hospital mein hi mili thi, unki puri love story mein who gathering pe sunaungi, but believe me that is a great one, 5 saal shayad yaa more.

Dcp vishal stopped eating and looked up: princess, teri di and samrat are together for **how** many years?

He asked like he did not know…..

Tarika realized just how big a mistake she had done.

Tarika: omg, u did not knowwwwwwwwww… dad please di ko maat bata na I told you, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

She begged,

Tarika: varna mujhe apna phone vapas karna padega…

She said, and then hit herself on the head….. saying "aaahhhhhh"

Dcp vishal did not miss the talk of his princess, he said: phone vapas karna padega? You took a phone from her so you would shut up and not tell me about her and samrat?

He said like he was inquiring…

Tarika stuck out her tongue: dad, aap hi kehte hai na when ready….. hain but who unhone mujhe chup karne ke liye diya tha, please don't tell her plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… pretty please …..

She said making a cute face…..

Dcp smiled and said: hum okay, vese bhi esa daamad choose kiya tha isliye okay?

She smiled and everyone else too,dr Shraddha was about to say something when dcp looked at Tarika again…

Dcp: princess , tune aap ni di ko, 6 saal pehele ek laptop diya tha, uska na birthday tha, na aur kuch, who kiss liye tha?

He asked suspiciously, stern face…

Tarika was eating food suddenly she started coughing, she drank a little water, and looked at dcp, then glanced at everyone else…..

She looked scared, she did not want to tell him why she gave her di that laptop…

Tarika: dad who, who who tha na,

Dcp: no lies….

Tarika swallowed like it was hard for her to do so, then took a breath.

Abhijeet was scared and so was everyone else, Abhijeet and tarika…. 6 years ago.

Abhijeet knew tarika did not lie to her father she hides the truth, tells half truth but never lies….. fully…. It was her pact with her dad….. Their secret was on the verge of not being a secret anymore….. And he did not know what her father would do when he knows about them….

This was the moment of truth, only 2 ways from here, her father liking him after the truth is know, or his death….. well not literally but….

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

A/N**: huhahahahahah(evil laugh) perfect time to end na? hehehe! I noe inoe I m vil, n this might be boring for u but plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bear, I wanted to introduce the new characters in this so could not give any abhirika, but I promise next one is gonna b abhirik going to update tomorrow! I promiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bear wid me, n plzzzzzzz leave a review! Plzzzzzzzzzzzz! Lov u all n thnxs for the support plz continue wid it! **

**Also neha and all the other for giving late review! Love u all! Thnxs for reading! :* :* :* muahhhhh **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I m back, n really fast, I dint even wait for everyone to review, I noe sorry for that but, u cn add the reviews of 3 and 4 chapter, also I was really excited for this one so read n review, n I hope this is funny n kindda romantic both!**_

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 4

"no lies" was what was going on in our dr beauty's head, she was looking down deciding on whether to tell him or not…

She looked up, glanced at everyone, everyone looked scared, she registered it and then looked at Abhijeet he was looking down, at his plate, eyes closed, her father was looking at her, very suspiciously, but with a half faced smile.

Tarika: dad who…..woh….

Dcp vishal: come on princess what was it?

He asked smiling, as he felt he was getting closer to a great answer…

Tarika looked around again and said it in one breathe  
tarika: sorry dad vase…

She said shutting close her eyes and looking down, expecting him to scold her.

No one could really understand what she just said, everyone was expecting her to say something else, everyone thus simultaneously went: hunnnnn?

Dcp vishal: vase, yeh kesa naam hai?

He asked downrightly confused,

Tarika looked up, she confused too: nam?

She asked , then realized what he mean she made an really angry face: yeah dad, cause every secret is about a guy…(she looked at her mom) mom?

She said and then pointed towards her dad….

Her mom just put her hands up like she was surrendering…

Her dad just tried to process the news and said: okay okay it was not that, so what vase are we talking about?

He asked, tarika had thought that she had gotten out of the trap her dad had set, well apparently she hadn't.

Tarika: who dad, oh god I have to(she sighed ) wahi vase jo tut gaya tha, wahi jo aap ko daduuuuuu _ne diya tha ( _she stretched dadu and said the following real fast)

Dcp vishal was listen very calmly till the words "vase" ,"tut" and "dadu" came out of his daughter's mouth….

Dcp vishal: you broke acp.

Tarika: acp?

Dcp v rolled his eyes: dcp…..

Tarika: dcp?

Dcp: sir, sir, bas, **YOU** broke that vase, muze sir ne diya tha voh, it was my favorite, it was his favorite, you broke, how could you, that is so wrong yound lady, u are in so much troble …

He said angrily ,

Tarika: oh come on dad, I broke that 7 years ago, and you already have his favorite thing **ME **( she said pointing to herself) , so be thankful about it, very bad old man, u should appreciate what you have, not what you don't, dadu kehete the na, very bad, you should be ashamed of yourself …

She said before getting up with her plate, and rushing to the kitchen to put it in the sink…

Dcp vishal actually felt bad for a second or so till he realized that it was not his fault but it was late till then, she had already gone.

Dcp Vishal smiled at how his little princess could trick him and then he started laughing…., and so did all the others,

Acp Pradyuman: wah vishal, bade bhole ho…..

Vishal: nhai yaar beti badi calakh hai…

He said laughing….

Abhijeet was not that thrilled about the whole incident….. he was scared to death and he did not wanted to b this scared ever again, this was scarier than waiting for death…

Though maybe it was for the best, now he needed to talk to her, at any cost and asap….

-1-1-1-1-1-

Tarika was sitting in front of her mirror, combing her hair, in her pajamas, smiling to herself, she was thinking about abhijeet's expressions when he thought that she was about to tell her father about them….

She looked up in the mirror and she thought she saw Abhijeet's reflection in it, in the window exactly behind it….

She got up really fast and went to the window, she opened the transparent window up and looked out, she saw no one, maybe she was hallucinating she thought, she turned and was about to leave when she felt someone hold her hand, she turned and saw Abhijeet, he was holding the outside sill with one hand and the other hand was holding her hand.

She stood in front of him with an open mouth and wide eyes, where he was smiling wide.

Abhijeet: are tarika, pehle bhi toh haat pakda hai tumhara, taabhi toh kabhi ache baadi nahi ki tumne?

He said smiling, oh god that smile, she could die for it, all emotions came flooding to her when she saw that smile, that smile she missed most in these 3 months she was away from him, oh that smile…

Abhijeet: tarika, mein yaha aur nahi pakad ke rakh sakta, can I please come in, please?

He asked, she snapped out of her thoughts and

Tarika: hain thik hai but Abhijeet tum yaha? Kese aaiye?

She asked and then looked out of the window, for which peeped outside the window, as she did she came closer to him on the right side,he turned to look at her but she was looking the other way, he could see only her hair, oh god he loved her hair….. well not just her hair, her eyes, her smile, her talks, her teases, her laugh, her voice , her … everything…..

She turned to face him, he still outside holding the window, as she turned she realized she was really close to him, so she pulled herself inside.

He was looking at her in a dreamy way, tarika realized it and said

Tarika: Abhijeet main saath hu fir bhi mere baremein sapne mein soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet smiled: tum ho yaa naa ho, mein sirf tumhare baremein hi sochta hu….

Tarika smirked: Abhijeet jab se yaha aaye ho, mujhe lagta hai, mujhse jyada, mere papa ke bare mein sochte ho…

Saying this she smiled even more

Abhijeet made a bitter face: hahahahahah, I m not scared of your father.. leave that, mujhe andar ane dogi yaa yahi khada rahu raat bhar?

Tarika: raat bhar rehene ka plan hai?

She said with a mischievous smile. Abhijeet could not suppress the smile that cropped on his face.

Tarika: leking seriously aaye kese?

Abhijeet andar lo pehele….

He ordered.

Tarika: achha achha, haat pakdo,

She gave her other hand, since one he was still holding from before, he held her other hand, and she pulled him in, as she did so, he tripped on the sill of window and fell over her on the large bean bag that was kept just under the window…

Tarika was about to say something, rather scream but Abhijeet put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, her eyes went wide again and he thought, if he could have a nickel for every time she made wide eyes at him, he would be freaking millionaire.

She said something from inside his hand which sounded like: um um ummmmee umee umee….

Abhijeet smiled at her cuteness, but he really did not understand anything: kya

He asked.

Tarika: ummmm

Abhijeet realized he had his hand, yeah so, he took his hand away from her mouth.

Tarika: Abhijeet, yaha kese aai, aur darvaje se nahi aa sakte the?

She asked, a little annoyed.

Abhijeet: who daya ne kaha vaha se koi dekh sakta…. Oh my god, usne mujhse yeh jaan buch ke kara yeh saab, he made me , mein usse maar dalunga, he said and got up,

He turned and complained to tarika.

Abhijeet: pata hai kitni mushkil hui, mein apni khidki se niche uss pipe par aya, fir main pipe pe khissak khissak ke yaha tumhari khidki tak aya….

Tarika: Abhijeet mera room ground floor pe hai, niche uttar ke yaha fir bhi cadh sakte the, peche vala humara hi garden hai….

She said…

Abhijeet glared at tarika, and she smiled embarrassed,

Abhijeet: whatever it is, meine mehenat ki, and you, tumhe toh muzse milna hi nahi hai….. kyu?

He said looking hurt….

Tarika: Abhijeet esa kese ho sakta hai, mein tumse kaa se milna cahati thi, lekin kese, kisi ko pata chal jaye ga humare bare mein…..

Abhijeet made a "really?" expression: achha, saab ko pata hai humare bare mein,

Tarika: hain who toh Mumbai valo ko, delhi valo ko nahi, especially dad…. Mein baat toh karlu tumse par agar dad ko pata chal gaya na toh…

She said, and gave an uncertain expression.

Abhijeet: tum mujhe apne dad ke naam se darane ki koshish kar rahi ho?

He asked

Tarika: are are, tumne hi toh kaha tum unse nahi darte?

She asked crossing her hands over her chest.

Abhijeet was about to say something when they both heard the knock on the door.

Abhijeet asked in a low voice: abhi kon ho sakta hai.

Tarika looked freaked out: omg, dad…..

Abhijeet screamed: kya?

Well he did scream but no sound came out of his mouth.

He looked worse than Tarika, his nightmare was coming true….

Tarika looked around frantically

She said: Abhijeet chupo, chupo chupoooooooooooooooooo

She said in whispers…..

Abhijeet was trying to look around, when her dad said from the other side of the door

Vishal: princess, princess?

Abhijeet ran to the window to trace back his steps to his room, but tarika told him not to, and that it will take time,

So she thought for a sec and took him and made him stand behind the door…

Abhijeet :tarika…..?

Tarika made him shut up and stand behind the door so as to not late her dad see he was there…

She opened the door a little, and looked out.

Her dad was standing there…

Dcp vishal: princess kya hua, itna time kyu liya?

Tarika: hehehe dad who who, bathroom, bathroom gayi thi, brush kar rahi thi, good manners na, good habits, hehehehe…

She smiled…

Vishal looked at her confused and tried to enter many times, but tarika did not let him,

Vishal: are andar ane de, mein tujhe sula ke light band karke jata hu na haar raat…..

Tarika: hain lekin aaj haar raat jesi nahi hai naaaaaaaa…

She said in a soft voice…

Vishal: kya?

Tarika:kuch nahi dad, its okay mein sooo

Vishal: princess let me in…..

He then looked at her strictly and pushed the door hard and enter in, since he pushed the door hard, it hit Abhijeet(who was standing behind it, first on his toes, then when he tried to bend to "console" his toes, on his head…)

Abhijeet could not even scream, and poor Tarika could not say anything to her dad…

Abhijeet was smart though and brave, he pulled the door so close to him, he was fully hidden behind it.

Dcp was about to talk but tarika said: dada, who bohot neend aa rahi hai, good night…..

Dcp knitted his brows but then smiled,tarika went and slept in her bed, cozy and comfortable(or so she showed) and then dcp pulled the blanket on her, kissed her forehead and said

Dcp: good night princess, sweet dream…

And smiled in the utmost sweetest way possible…..

Abhijeet was uncomfortable and hurt and in a real bad state but he could still appreciate the love his love's father had for her, she was his princess, she meant the world too him, well there you go, he found something common in them, they had the same princess –"tarika"

As dcp went to the door, he turned again to see his princess asleep(pretending) and his eyes became mist, tarika could not see it though Abhijeet could, and he felt really bad, bad that he was being dishonest to this man…

Dcp: when you look out the window, there you will see two stars,

He took a pause as if waiting for her to say something, even though his voice was too soft to reach her….

He smiled in a sad was, and that actually pinched Abhijeet,

Dcp: those are my eyes, my princess, always looking at you, even without me…

DCP: I miss you my little princess, you grew up just too fast ….

He said at the door, swiched off the lights, pulled the door close and went away.

Tarika got up no sooner he left and came to Abhijeet, who was standing still at the door, thinking something…

Tarika:Abhijeet abhi tum jaao, bohot raat ho gayi hai, hum baad baad mein milenge…. Byeee…..

She opened the room door looked outside, it was dark, she then smiled at him said "I love you, n sorry" and pushed him out….

As he went out he realized that she pushed him out, but till he could look back she had closed the door…

He started walking in pitch dark, not knowing the house at all, he suddenly hit something hard, and the thing fell down and made a loud noise …

Suddenly the lights went on,

Oh god someone is here, he though…

As his eyes adjusted to the light and he scanned the room, he found someone standing at the far left corner of the room near the light switch, when he could see better, he could not breath, yes it was him again DCP VISHAL SHEKHAWAT ….

And now there was no way he would get out safely from this…..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N:- Okay as I promised I updated in a day!1 I hope u appreciate that n so pardon the mistakes….

Also if u liked it do review…

Also last thing….

**I noe kk di u r really busy and mayb can't read this now but I wanted to dedicate this chpter to you, u wanted them(abhirika) to meet soo, also bcoz u r fab n u have been real encouraging n lovely and my first frnd here soooo…. Yaa to u lovely grl "KK"!** _**love u di! Thnxs for the reviews and for the sweet wrds n for encouragements… :* muah! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: -Okay hey I m back! N thnxs for all the reviews! U all r wonderful n supportive! So this is the nxt chpter…n enjoy**!

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 5

_As his eyes adjusted to the light and scanned the room, he found someone standing at the far left corner of the room near the light switch, when he could see better, he could not breath, yes it was him again DCP VISHAL SHEKHAWAT …._

_And now there was no way Abhijeet would get out safely from this….._

Vishal Shekhawat ,Dcp Vishal Shekhawat, the Dcp Vishal Shekhawat, was looking at Abhijeet in the most suspicious way possible, as the deputy commissioner of police came closer to Abhijeet, abhijeet's heartbeats deteriorated, he could not even feel his hands or legs, "great a paralysis attack or something, perfect time, yaa freeze here body. Thank you brain, now he would catch us without any efforts at all" Abhijeet said to himself.

"oh shut up, it is not a paralysis attack, u r just freezing all over, because this freaking heart cannot do the one small thing it is supposed to do, move faster u dumb aaa….. , leave, u will be fine when u get a little smack from Tarika's father"

He felt his brain reply….

Oh god he felt his _**brain**_ reply, he was going mad.

He started moving his head from side to side in a frantic way.

He stopped and looked ahead and found a really confused Dcp staring at him, "great, abb voh tuze pagal samjhenge." He thought.

Dcp asked really cautiously: Abhijeet, beta saab thik?

Abhijeet: haan sir saab thik.

He said just too instantly, Vishal still had a confused and a very suspicious look, and Abhijeet figured that this was it for the secret, anyway he did never like to lie to him, he was not a liar, if anything he was honest, maybe too much.

He decided he would tell Vishal where he was and what relation he had with his daughter.

Abhijeet: sir mujhe…aa..mujhe ….

"Abhijeet abhitak yahi ho?"

He was about to say that he has to tell Vishal something important, when he heard a voice from behind…..

When he turned around he saw that someone's faint outline was visible in the darkness and was now coming towards the light, though he knew who it was, since the voice was familiar,

Vishal: are daya kya hua?

Daya came into the lighted hall of the huge house, he was looking like he had been sleeping, his hair was messed up and his dress creased.

Daya came to where Abhijeet and vishal were standing and said: are Abhijeet abhitak yehi hai sir, paani lene gaya tha 5 minute pehele, mujhe suddenly khasi ho gayi aur room ka paani isne khatam kar diya tha toh, deh meri hasi band tak ho gayi…..

He said the last looking at Abhijeet.

Vishal smile: achha pani lene aye the? Tho light chalu kar dete Abhijeet.

He said smiling, a sweet the smile was pricking abhijeet's conscience, he was cheating the poor guy, the guy that loved his daughter so very much, his daughter was lying to him because of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet just did not say something so daya said instead,

Daya: sir usne kaha tha ki kisis ko uthana nahi chata tha,

He said smiling very weirdly, what? Daya was not that good at lying too, at least not to another officer, SENIOR officer…..

Dcp vishal smiled at Abhijeet and daya and they smiled back, the situation was getting really really uncomfortable so dcp just took off to his room, since no one wanted to talk.

When dcp went away, Daya literally dragged Abhijeet back to their room and made him sit on the bed,

Daya: tu pagal hai, tumne bola kyu nahi kuch, unhe pata chal gaya na ki tum tarika ke kamrese nikle the, toh voh tera kachumbar bana dete, "KACHUMBAR" samjhta hai, chutney, he would have crushed you, agar **unhe** pata chalta tera unki beti pe crush hai.

He said irritated

Abhijeet said in an angry tone: pyaar karta hu mein usse.

Daya: dcp se?

He said confused and making a face.

Abhijeet:areeeeeeeee, tarika se, (he said angrily) (then calmed down) yaar mein usse pyaar karta hu,koi gunha kiya hai? Itn chupana pad raha hai, pyaar karta hu yaar usse, daar lagta hai, usse khodiya toh, bas issleye ki uske papa se daar gaya, yaar bolne vala tha yaar mein, saab bata dene wala tha… woh …. Bohot bohot ache hai yaar, unse jhoot **bolne** mein bhi bura lagta hai…..

Daya sat down next to Abhijeet, abhi had his head clenched between his palm, and this was trying him, a lot…

Daya had like a thousand jokes in his mind but his best friend was in distress and he won't make fun now.

Daya: dekh abhi, unhe bata dega, fir,fir kya? Are you ready for a wedding?, what will you tell him? Aur tujhe kya lagta hai ki tarika se jyada janta hai tu uske papa ko? (daya asked and Abhijeet tried to deny it), toh fir why Abhijeet? Are saab apni betiyose pyaar karte hai, aur tu kya tarika ka fayda utha raha hai ?, ki tuze guilty feel ho raha hai? Nahi na fir? You love her and she does too, so jab time sahi hoga tab she will tell her father, aur vese bhi **Krishna** keh gaye hai na(he said acting and moving towards his bed), jo jhoot kisika ghar basa de voh jhoot, sach se bhi pavitra hota hai. Toh fir yeh guilty feel karna band kar and have fun, unse kuch sikh, unhe impress karne ki koshish kar, aur galtise bhi unhe bata na maat…. (he smirked) varna hum saab ko woh ghar se bahar nikal denge teri vajese…

He said smiling, then laughed, Abhijeet looked at him irritated and then smiled …..

Daya: hain hain you are welcome….

Abhijeet: thank you kon bolne vala tha? Chal soo jaa…

He said and as they were about to sleep, Abhijeet stood back up…..

Abhijeet:tu, tu itne saahi time par kese aya daya?

He asked suspiciously.

Daya: hain?(he said acting innocent)

Abhijeet looked at him with a "oh yaa?" look

Daya smiled mockingly still resting on his bed :meri entry itni perfect timed iss liye thi because, mein kabhi room se aya hi nahi tha, mein toh vahi tha…

Abhijeet sat up suddenly on his bed:tumne meri aur tarika ki bate? Who dc pane ke… kesa dost hai tu?

He said getting down from bed.

Daya smiled and said: ee mere ghar mein deer hain, andher nahi(he said dramatically)….. ….(suddenly then he left his dramatic dialogue"bazi" and said the other in a very squeaky tone) aya na mein…?jo mila hai usmein khush reh na…

Abhijeet rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at him, which Daya douched by pulling the blanket over his head.

Everyone was sitting in the hall of the Shekhawat mansion, and looking at old photos of tarika and her parents and the team, however dr salunke and acp Pradyuman where away with dcp vishal Shekhawat, and dr Shraddha since they had some work.

Purvi had a framed big photo in her hand of the old cid team… and tarika was explaining,

Tarika: hain yeh, purvi yeh hai mera papa ki old team ka photo, see that is papa, (she pointed) and that is mom, see that(she pointed) and that is boo, I mean bua(she stuck her tongue out) sorry, who adat bohot ho gayi hai, who bua ata nahi than a bolna so boo that(she said embarrassed ) and that is dadu, I mean thab ke dcp raya rana, then that is dr nani, then see that is me…

She showed a little black half round thing at the bottom.

Pankaj: lekin dr tarika, yeh toh aapka chehra bhi nahi dikh raha hai….

He said trying to see the photo by another angle, like that would show him her face, tarika smiled and so did everyone else….

Tarika pulled out another photo, there the team was kneeling with expression you have when you see something really cute, then they saw that it was a cute girl, with an angry face in the middle, with a cute ponytail at the back with a cute black formal dress about 6 years old, then tarika said,

Tarika: yaa, mein hu, actually mein ghussa ho gayi thi ki mein iss photo mein ayi nahi soo saab niche beth gaye, trying to convince me, and then this one, (she showed another one)

There the whole cid team had weirdly cute expression on their faces and tarika was in her dadu's, chachu's and dad's arms, laughing, the photo was just too cute and precious, and candid.

Tarika: that is what happens when a kid enters cid, I mean I was the most important and ya ya, mein saab ki favorite thi….

She said smiling…

"aab bhi ho"

A voice came from behind…

Everyone turned and saw the guy from the photo, an older version of him… a little healthy, fair, tall guy with black hair with strips of white strands too, in a coat he had a scare on his chin, that was absent in the photo,

Tarika smiled and got up and ran to him like a little kid, like in the photo..: chachuuuuuuuuu….

"Great", another person to impress, if tarika was right about anything, her chachu was stricter than her father, this was going to be fun" Abhijeet thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A/N: -Okay I did it I finished it I noe its not nice n fun but this was one of the connecting chpters, I hope u liked it still, and I m trying so plzzz help me out here! Also u all r amazing so keep being that :P and reading n reviewing! Love u all!**_

**P.S: Julian, I have told u this, but don't review on my ffs, at least hindi ones, n I m great teache crappy student! :/ :P *angryface* **

**Bye everyone, next update jaldi dungi! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I m bck, n I m kindda running out of things to say in the a/n, so just read** **along, n don't forget to review, also read what I have to say, after the stry, kindda impo! **

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 6

Tarika hugged her chachu like almost till his ribs would break, but he actually seemed to not mind, he had this daughterly love on his face that they had seen on her father as well.

Everyone gathered around the new man, and Tarika released him from her hug, she looked at everyone and smiled and said

Tarika: oh sorry, mere mannars kaha hai, this is my cha….. I mean this is acp Shiv Raichand… right? (She asked looking at him)

He smiled and ruffled her hair… she pouted at this and he smiled…

Everyone started introducing, and he was soo humble and nice, like they knew him forever, just like everyone they meet here.

As they finished the introductions, her chachu looked at her and found her lost looking at the door,

Acp Shiv: princess any problem?

He asked extremely sweetly.

Tarika knitted her eyebrows and said: yaa, chachu, aap chachi ko kaha chod ke aye?

She asked quite innocently yet in a "how could you?" way,

Acp Shiv looked flabbergasted, he may be realized for the first time that his wife was _**not**_ with him, he looked around,

Acp shiv: aa, I don't know prissy, she was right behind me, I mean, I **think** she was .

Tarika stared at her chachu in disgust: really? Really? You don't know where you left your **wife**?

"ya, he never knows where he leaves me, do you acp?"

A voice interrupted from behind, " yaha pe pichese bade aavaj ate hai" Abhijeet thought.

As Tarika and ACP Shiv moved away they all saw a woman with one raised eyebrow, and arm on her hip, in a sari. She was sweet looking , though looked angry **now**, she had shoulder length hair, parted at side.

Tarika smile widened looking at the woman, and ACP smiled too, just embarrassed,

She came ahead, and glared at him, he just rolled his eyes.

Tarika: chachi, you are gonna die you know, app bohot late ho, bohot jyada….

She said making a sad yet angry face.

Her chachi just smiled and was about to say something, but then ACP Shiv got a call so he excused himself….

Tarika then just started introducing everyone,

Tarika: chachi, yeh purvi hai, this is daya, freddy sir, Pankaj, rajat, Sachin, Kajal, Nikhil, and yeh Abhijeet hai…

Listening to abhijeet's name her chachi's face lit up, she smirked and said:toh tum ….. ayyo amma…..(she screamed since Tarika pinched her as she was about to say,"toh tum ho Abhijeet" )…what?( her chachi asked looking at tarika)

Tarika just knitted her eyebrows, and said: chachi?

And then smiled in a weird way to everyone, but everyone understood that her chachi knew about Abhijeet was glad for the first time, he though she had told no one that they were together, he was almost about to believe that she was embarrassed of him or something, this made him happy that she was not, she just needed to tell the right person.

Her chachi: are kya, they all know naa?

Tarika: chachiiiiiiiiiii

She said angrily…..

"Okay okay" her chachi said smirking….

Her chachi: well nice to meet you(she said looking at Abhijeet)I see why she talks about you so much…okay okay I will stop(she said when Tarika gave her a fierce glance and Abhijeet went red.) so wait, you…. you said you really wanted me to meet someone, a girl I suppose?

Tarika looked excited: yes yes, chachi this is Shreya! I wanted you to meet her!

Then she looked at Shreya and said: and Shreya, THIS is Shreya as well… and of course my chachi and best friend as well …

For the first time everyone looked at Shreya and the look she had on her face was evident that Tarika's chachi was on shreya's "meet-these-stars-before-dying" list.

" hi Shreya" tarika's chachi said and smiled….

Shreya just kept looking at her: hehehee

She smiled in the most weird way possible, she was after all "star struck"

Tarika: Shreya, kya? Are you okay honey (she said going closer to her) tu hi uss din keh rahi thi na ki agar moka mile toh mein delhi mein unse milungi…. Toh baat kar, samne hai tere….

Shreya started talking really rapidly without taking breaks: aap ko yaad nahi hoga lekin mein jab choti thi tab ek baar ayi thi delhi tab mein gum ho gayi thi toh mujhe kuch bore logone kidnap kar liya aaur aapne unse akele fighting kiya tha aur mujhe save kiya tha aur mein dari hui thi n aap ne mujhe sambhala tha aur u saved my life aap bohot achhi thi mere saath, aap ke vajase hi mein cid mein aai aap meri saabse baadi inspiration hai thank you…

She said and then stop abruptly…

Tarika's chachi started laughing and Shreya felt like she did something wrong or something ridiculous,

Shreya r: aww, omg princess tum saahi thi, she is really awesome, and yes I remember you par bohot saal ho gaye, meine toh tumhe kaiiiiii sallo baad mil rahi hu, tab tum kuch 7 saal kit hi, right? ( Shreya nodded ) yaa, and I am so proud that you became a cid officer, meine suna hai that you are just amazing, aaj dekh bhi liya!

They all smiled and Shreya had tears in her eyes.

-#-#-#-#-#

Everyone was happy here,in delhi , daya was happy seeing Shreya so happy, Shreya was now obviously happy, she meet her idol here, they talked the whole day, Purvi and Kajal had done a lot of shopping, and had meet so many cid people she wanted to, Freddy and Pankaj had the best and most delicious food making them thrilled. Acp Pradyuman had met his old frnd the dcp so he was happy, so was salunke since he had a blast discussing cases with dr Shraddha, Sachin, Rajat and Nikhil everyone was just as happy in good mood, enjoying their holidays, it was just Abhijeet that was not as happy. He had sooooo many reasons to be happy but he just could not shake away that feeling he had that her father might not like him.

He was now taking laps in the garden of her bungalow, and thinking how he hated this running around and not telling her father though he was happier knowing that someone knew about them. He had, otherwise, absorbed the thought that she did never wanted to tell her loved ones about him, maybe like he was not worth her or something….

"Esa kuch nahi hai you know…"

He heard someone say, he turned to find Shreya R looking at him, smiling in a sweet way, he smiled back "ma'am?"

Shreya R nodded a no: are? Chachi kaho please, since you know.

She said with a smirk, Abhijeet smiled,

Shreya came towards him and smiled sweetly and sympathetically: you know esa kuch nahi hai jesa tumhe lag raha hai, tarika reallllllllllllyyyyyyyyy likes you, like more than you know, the way she talks about you just makes it as clear as crystal.

She said sitting down on the swing that was there(the typical small children swing set) she motioned him to sit and he sat immediately .

Abhijeet: fir kyu nahi bata deti who uske papa ko humare baremien yaa, mein hi bata deta hu! Am I not …..

Shreya: no no, esa nahi hai Abhijeet, you are perfect and I mean it "P-E-R-F-E-C-T" actually tum like…. You _**are**_ ….believe me…..

Abhijeet nodded a no, he did not even realize that he was so comfortable with her chachi that he was actually telling her, the woman he meet hours ago, the woman he did not even know fully, his weighty secret, the thing that was stopping him from being happy, from being with "her".

Abhijeet cont: fir kyu usne kisiko nahi bata ya, I have been away from her, we had rarely talked, I did not see her or did not meet her in these 3 months, I did not know just how important she was till she went away , I did not know what place or how much place she had in my life, till she came here and I felt the void my life I had without her, and jab mein yaha aa raha tha I was sooo happy I will talk to her again, see her, meet her, eat with her, talk, laugh, have fun, but all the time I had with her was 5 minutes, that to ese jese mein koi criminal hu, mujhe chupna pada, mujhe jhoot bolna pada, and I had to act like I did not care about her as much as I do…. Just because her dad doesn't know… now kya mein galat hu? Should she not tell him?

He was talking as he swung lightly, looking down at the ground, as he asked the last question he looked at tarika's chachi's swing to find tarika sitting on it, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face….

Tarika: I am sorry…. I did not know this hurt you so much….

Abhijeet blinked unhurried : no, I just, I came here for you, you are what I had been missing, you are the reason I actually looked at my phone every night till I slept, your memories are what took over my mind everytime I started thinking about anything in these 3 months, I want to be with you, I just do, and if telling your father is what it takes then sure I will risk my chances of getting fired or transferred because I love you, I don't really mind…

Tarika let a tear slip down her cheek: okay… kal bata de? We will tell him together, saath saath sach bata denge…..

She said smiling and Abhijeet really did not believe his ears

Abhijeet:kal? Really? Like for real?

Tarika smiled: yes, if you want to so much I am no less, I was never concerned that he will **NOT** like you, I was concerned he will do what he did to jiju….

Abhijeet asked curiously: kya kiya unhone tumhare jiju ke saath?

Tarika: don't think about it, jab tumne decide kar hi liya hai toh don't overthink it! Okay? We will tell him tomorrow, just tell him okay?

Abhijeet :okay.

He said, he was very weirdly okay with this, maybe he was ready or maybe insane…

Tarika:hume kaal pata chal jayega,

She said, Abhijeet knitted his eyebrow like "did you understood what I was thinking" and she nodded a yes. He looked a little freaked out and she then offered him a lollipop, very casually, like neither the talk or the mind reading thing happened.

He took the lollipop and put it in his mouth, she had one in hers too. They suck on the lollipop and swung on the swing set as the evening turned to early night, thinking about the next day and the excitement it would bring along…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I noe I noe wat rubbish u take so long to write this thing and then write"this *upwards arrow" ? wat rubbish, I m srry! I really am nothing more!

Neha: honey I m srry I had u waiting this long, u wanna curse me or smethng plz do, I am okay wid it.

But if u did like it or any any any any anyyyyyyyyy of my other stries I have 1 request to u, to all those non-reviewrs, I wont say that u need to review I am asking if u could just go to this website :- fun-zone/poll/which-weekender-show-will-win-the-top-prize-the-13th-indian-telly-awards-140827

that is for telly awards and since u r reading a cid fic I m sur huge fan soooo plz go on the url address and plzzzzzzzz vote for cid as the fav shw! I did now u could too the cid caste is amazing and awesome and they wrk hard to deliver wat they do so plzzz give them their reward!n vote! I did now u do!

And all those who did now plz review my stry, good bad it is fine , just do!

Thank u!


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy I m back! N I noe I have been making u all wait so much but god I have been In so much studies n packing! But nw I m back n I promise to atleast give 3 updates in these 2/3 days! So here is the next chpter I made u wait for! So srry for the same ! love u for the support and patience! **

**Also I am giving a little abhirika… I hope u all like it! :D **

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 7

Tarika was sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud knock on her room door, she was not sure who it would be in the middle of the night, it could be her dad, coming back from a late night case wrap up, to have a look at his little sleeping princess, but her dad wouldn't knock, he would come in and look at her and go, then who is it?

She thought,"chor?" ,"what rubbish, chor knock kar ke thodi aayega?"

She swayed her head to drop down the thoughts and got up to go to the door, the knocker knocked again and this time it was stronger with more knock.

She reached and opened the door, the lights still off, the person outside came in, grabbed her by the waist, put one hand on her mouth, she grunted, but the person pinned her to the door adjacent to the door, closed the door, she kept making sounds that sounded like an effort to scream but in vain, the person brought his face closer to her ear and she started struggling more, but as the person spoke, she just closed her eyes in relief.

The person:stop struggling, Abhijeet hu…

Tarika:ummmuummm muemu…..

Abhijeet still had his face close to her ear, he said: kya?

Tarika struggled to move again but Abhijeet was pinning her down and he was strong and muscular, not like she did not like it, she was not complaining. ;) . she reached out to the light switch and switched it on, Abhijeet took time to adjust to the light, when he did, he saw Tarika was looking at him, and he could feel her smile under his hand, he kept looking at her, his hand still covering her mouth. It was his favorite thing, to stare in her eyes, if he could he would have done it all day long but….. well work….

But he had this moment,second, minute, hell maybe even an hour…

*knock knock knock*

They heard someone knocking and then followed a familiar voice.

"ho gaya kya tera? Jaldi kar na yaar"

Abhijeet: 5 minute yaar daya, baas 5 minute, baat khatam kar lu!…..

He said smiling.

Daya mumbled outside the room: baat, hain jese bada baat kar rahe hai aab…

And smirked.

Though daya whispered abhirika could still hear him, Abhijeet looked one again at tarika, but this time she looked a little uncomfortable, he moved back quickly and said "sorry". She nodded a no.

She turned off the strong light and clicked on a more dimmer light, not to let anyone else in the house know she was up at this hour of the night.

Tarika stared at abhi in a hope he would speck up but he did not so she said,

Tarika: abhi, is everything alright?

Abhijeet: yaa, yaa.

He replied, like he did not care.

Tarika: toh kya itni raat gaye mujhe dekh ne aaye the?

Abhijeet: nahi who…mein… I am really scared …

He said at last, sitting down on her bed….

She could see the condition abhi was in, she sat down on her knees, looking up at him…

Tarika asked gentle: of wat abhi?

Abhijeet: tumhare dad….

Tarika: oh god just let it go already…..

She said a little frustrated…..

She realized she hurt him so she said softly again: sorry abhi, I did not mean to….. abhi I know it's scary and I know it is eating up your sleep but please don't let it, agar kal nahi bata na hain unhe then no problem …

Abhijeet: nahi I want to…..

Tarika: then ? what is the problem…

Abhijeet: unhone tumhare jiju ke saath KYA kiya?

Abhi asked, too scared to have any answer… tarika laughed and said

Tarika: abhi, he told jiju that jiju could either be a police officer or di's husband….

Abhijeet's mouth fell open: what, wait, and he choose ur di, tarika I love you but I cant leave cid, mein mein yeh, kese I mean, I really do love you, lekin…..mera kaam meri pooja hai tarika, it my god, I worship …

He freaked out, tarika tried to calm him down but he just wont…..

Tarika: it was a test…..(she screamed) jiju choose his job, he said he loves di but nothing can make him forget the oath he took about protecting the country, and that he will never marry anyone else but di, but he won't leave his job….. dad was testing him abhi… he loves loyal people abhi, he _**will**_ love you, I know… so please stop freaking out….

Abhijeet kept thinking, but tarika made him stand up, and pushed him towards the door….

Tarika: now sir, good night, no reason to keep that poor daya awake okay? Now go bye….good night…..

She almost pushed him out….. but he came back, wrapped his hand around her waist, pulled her closer, looked her in the eyes and said: i WILL tell him tomorrow. I promise…

And left her and went outside.

Daya was waiting for him, when Abhijeet stepped out daya smiled and said

Daya: kay boss, "baate" hogayi?

He smirked as he gave pressure on the word "baate"

Abhijeet did not reply, so daya, looked at him once again,

Daya: boss thik toh ho…

Abhijeet: hain, shayad, but ek baat pakki hai,

Daya:kya?

Abhijeet: tu bada achha dost hai yaar, believe me kabhi Shreya ke room mein ghusna ho na toh mein hu….

He said smiling….. daya blushed but he knew abhi was just making jokes to hide the scared Abhijeet behind it…..

#3#3#3#3#3#

Abhijeet was sitting in front of dcp vishal Shekhawat, thinking how big a mistake he made by telling dcp that he and tarika…

Dcp was looking at Abhijeet in a way, a happy person will not look, but neither was he looking sad or angry" thank god almighty" he thought….

Even though Abhijeet's job's most important feature was to read people to know who is truthful and who isn't, and he always thought he was fairly good at it, reading dcp was the most difficult thing ever….

He did not know what was coming and he was very sure he was not prepared for it either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**a/n:- yes yes I know, bad time to stop, but Abhijeet has told tarika's dad, what reaction and what he said is gonna be "revealed " in the next chpter which will cme in 2 days! Till thn I will upload a duo stry(rai, sis ur wish love u 4 asking, and love u anyway too) and I m also hoping to write a romantic abhirika os! Hoping! **

**Thnxs to all the reviewers … u all , for the support and plzz keep giving some more! **

**Neha: u are a sweet heart thnxs for supporting! :***

**MaverickS26 : honey u r one of the best ppl I know here at ff! love u!**

**Khushi Mehta : honey no I m not on the cid forum! I would love to be though! **

**Thnxs to all the reviwers u all r just as important to me as my stories! That is a lotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt….**

**Love u all n wait for the nxt update! Thnxs!** :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, **_**not**_** sticking wid ****my**** wrds I m **_**not**_** coming back in 2 days but 1 ! I m really glad to get the support from all of u! u all r the best! N so I didn't want u to have anymre suspense! So in this chpter u will know what abhi spoke to dcp, dcp's reaction n tarika's reaction on dcp's reaction! I hope u all like it! **

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 8

Abhijeet went into this library/award thing room, that tarika had told Abhijeet her father was sitting in, it was quite early in the morning, but Abhijeet figured that he would like this all to be over asap….

Abhijeet was standing at the door, the whole room, a big big room, was easily visible from the door, tarika's father sitting in this king sized chair, reading as it seemed an old knocked on the door, and tarika's father looked up, and gave a confused look yet smiled at him, as he removed the spectacles.

Dcp v : are Abhijeet beta, yaha?kuch kaam tha?

Abhijeet stood there, as if asking for permission,

Dcp v: are aao na andar Abhijeet, betho,(he said signaling to him a chair) kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho…..

He asked, Abhijeet sat down, looking at his shoes, a minute later Abhijeet looked up, dcp did not trouble him the minute and kept patience.

Abhijeet: sir mein aap se… mera matlab hai, wat I mean is… muze baas aap se…

Abhijeet looked down again and sighed.

Dcp smiled sweetly: beta kuch hai toh itna socho maat, just say it…

Abhijeet looked up, directly in dcp's eyes, the man was generous and sweet and nice to all, and Abhijeet was scared after knowing the truth the man will not be all those to him. But he had to tell anyway, he hated lying, especially to people that were not supposed to be lied to….. like dcp.

Abhijeet: (he took a deep breath and said it) sir mein aur, aur , aur tarika, we love each other sir, hum pichle bohot sallo se ek dusre se pyaar karte hai, and I am sorry humne aap ko pehele nahi bataya, I just am sir…

He said it loud and clear, his job was done, now he waited for the verdict…

#3#3#3#3#3#

Tarika was looking outside her window smiling knowing that Abhijeet would be quite relieved now that he would have told her dad about them, just then she heard the room to her door open and her dad come in with Abhijeet following him, she went to where he was standing but something was wrong, her dad, he did not look trilled as she thought he would or the way she imagined he would after knowing…..

He looked at tarika and for the first time tarika felt that he MAY have a problem with Abhijeet, but how he always wanted a cid officer son in law, he always treathened her to not choose a dr, he wanted someone on his side, someone like him and no more doctors, he had 3 of them already in his home,(tarika, her mom and her di) and that wat y he was so happy when tarika's di choose a police officer, and Abhijeet was everything he looked for in a guy she should date.

Tarika smiled a little: hey dad, all okay?

She asked.

Dcp: do you or don't you love him?

He asked, loudly, without any change in his stern expressions….

Tarika was taken aback.

Tarika: dad, I think you should sit….

Dcp: it is a yes or no answer , tarika, what is it?

He asked even louder, tarika was getting scared, her dad never never ever called her by her name, he always called her princess, why did he now,"oh god this is so wrong." She couldnot take it anymore, she broke down, the look on her father's face was really scary, she started crying as she sat down on her bed with a thud…..

Tarika said as she cont crying: I thought you would love him, he is honest and sweet and nice and lovely and honest…

Abhijeet came in the front and said: you said honest….

Tarika: okay then he is also very hardworking and especially he is a cid officer, you always wanted me to date one, and most importantly I love him, he is amazing…aaahahaaahhhh…ddhddhdhubn dxhiwd hwidgd d

Then what she said was counted as blabbering,

Dcp sat in front of her and said: oh oh god princess I am so sorry, hum dono toh sirf majakl kar rahe the, so sorry….

Tarika looked up to her dad: so you like him?

She asked v innocently.

Dcp: I love him, he is , is, is _**perfect**_ , he is the perfect addition to the family.

He said and looked at Abhijeet who was standing next to him, they both smiled at each other and tarika got up with a pillow, and went to Abhijeet.

She started hitting him with the pillow.

Tarika: tumhe,…tumhe pata tha….. esa majak karta hai koi? You you you youuuuuuuuuuuuu, ahhhhhh…..

Saying this she threw down the pillow and stomped out.

Abhijeet was about to follow when dcp stopped him, he said.

Dcp: mein dekh ta hu, tum 5 minute baad aa jana.

Saying this he went behind her. Abhijeet smiled, he never knew this easy all this could be, but how can it be, how can it be so perfect? He had his love and no problem with her parents either, wow, he was happy, and this was what he wanted all along, to be happy and with her, open and when every1 knew…. Half knew and some knew now….

He started thinking how accepting and so nice and tarika's father when he told him…

FLASHBACK…

He said it loud and clear, his job was done, now he waited for the verdict…

Her father smiled, sarcastically looking at Abhijeet, he looked around the room, kept down the file and looked back at him, Dcp spoke for the first time,

Dcp: Abhijeet who trophies dekh rahe ho?

He asked very you-will-never-know-what-i-am-thinking way.

Abhijeet looked at the large shelf of trophies and nodded yes.

Dcp: pata hai kyu mili hai?

Abhijeet: apki ache duty ke liye sir, ur honesty and loyalty and bravery?

He said not sure where this was going.

Dcp smiled again: hmm, unmeise 5 yaa 6 toh ese cases solve karne ke liye mili hai jo solve hi nahi ho rahe the,

Abhijeet kept looking at him, dcp knew that Abhijeet did not understand where this was going so he said,

Dcp: okay yeh saamne wala cupboard hain na Abhijeet waha jake khade ho jao please.

Abhijeet got up utterly confused and stood in front of this cupboard with glass doors.

Dcp: mein dikh raha hu, glass mein, meri reflection dikh rahi hai?

Abhijeet: ji….ji ji sir…

Dcp got up, Abhijeet turned back to him.

Dcp: muze bhi dikhi thi, tumhari reflection uss din, jab tum raat ko tarika ke kamre mein gaye the….. tum darwaje ke piche khade the yeh uss window mein tumhe dekh sakta tha mein…..

She said smiling side ways….

Abhijeet was astonished: aap, aap….aap… ko pa pa pa pata tha?

He asked surprised or shocked…..

Dcp laughed: hain….. uss din tarika kuch aajeeb behave kar rahi thi, and I knew there was something she was looking to hide, never knew that it was some"ONE"

He smiled.

Dcp: aur agar mein tumhe nahi dekhta na tab bhi mujhe pata chal hi jata that tum uske kamre mein the.

He said

Abhijeet: kese… I I I mean ….

Dcp: tum uss din bahar aye, and I was there,I was waiting for you, mujhe dekh na tha kit um mujhe se jhoot bolo ge yaa nahi,… tumhne nahi bola, shayad tumhe jarurat nahi padi, daya ne tumhare iye bol diya…

He said smiling,

Abhijeet: sir daya bohot acchha hai aur sachha bhi who toh bas….

Dcp: tum se kisne kaha ki muze nahi lagta daya vesa hai, are balki daya toh aur bhi achha hai, who toh muze shiv ki yaad dilate hai, hum saab bhi tumhare umar ke the, humne bhi pyaar kiya tha Abhijeet hum jaante hai kesa hota hai, aur daya ki sabse baadi takat hai ki who ek amazing dost hai, tumhare liye jaaga raha who bichara….

He said smiling.

Abhijeet still looked confused: agar aap ko pata tha, toh aap ne kabhi?

Dcp smiled again: mein apni bachhi yoh par pura bharosa karta hu, agar tarika muze batana nahi cahati thi, toh uske piche kuch waja hogi yeh samjh ta hu mein, mein toh bas use pareshan kar ne ke liye puch ta reheat hu bar bar…

He laughed and Abhijeet did too this time…

Abhijeet looked down and up again: so ap ko era aur tarika ke rishte se koi problem nahi hai?

Dcp : kyu hogi Abhijeet, you are perfect, see I always wanted a cid officer son in law, I have 3 dr in my house and every time I have a fight with Shraddha the grls take her side, I need my people on MY side. Mera saath doge right?

He asked and nodded a yes.

Dcp: it's not just that Abhijeet, tumhare baremien kitna suna hai, tum honhar ho, honest ho, sachhe ho, smart ho, brave ho, aur acp tumhare baremien bada baat karta hai, only good and, and best that you love my daughter so much ki tumhe use chupa ke rakhne ki arurat meh sus nahi hui, even when I am one intimidating man.(he said and Abhijeet smiled a relief)

Abhijeet: lekin sirf mujhe mere ghar parivaar ke bare mein kuch yaad nahi hai, mere age piche koi nahi hai, muze amnesia hua tha and…

Dcp cont: I noe tumhe kya hua tha, I know tumhare maa ke bare mein yaa bachpan ke bnaare mein yaa…..look believe me mujhe kisi bhi chij se ki problem nahi hai, mein khud annath tha Abhijeet, mere parivaar ke naam par bas ek saab se achha dost tha, shiv, aur aaj bhi hai, jese tumhara daya hai, aur ek team, jesi tumhari hai, hum utne alag nahi hai Abhijeet, dekhne jaao toh bohot same hein hum dono… aur mujhe tumhari past se koi problem nahi hai since I know tum koi criminal nahi the tum police the right? (abhi nodded) so… and I don't know y but I know kit um tarika ko khush rakh sakte ho, ur presence makes her happy, since the day u came she is much much happier, I AM jealous I am not going to lie that my princess does not depend on me anymore that she found someone for support in her life, but I am glad it is you senior inspector Abhijeet.

He said as he kept his hand on abhijeet's shoulder.

Abhijeet always had acp as a father figure in his life, but today he felt a weird connection to this man too. Tarika was right she had the best father there was.

Dcp smiled mischievously :now I have one thing to do, saath doge mera?

He asked, Abhijeet nodded and they went out the library.

FLASHBACK END

Tarika was sitting on the swing set of the garden when she felt her dad's presence on the next swing, she looked at him and he smiled.

Tarika: I hate you.

Dcp: oh come on, you had to be punished, uss bichare ko mere samne akela behj mein usse pasand nahi karta toh?

Tarika: I knew you would, I know you.

She said like a little kid.

He smiled and got up from the swing and so did she, he spread his arms and she hesitated but then ran in his arms, they hugged,

Abhijeet was standing behind them when dcp realized that, he called him closer and took him n the hug.

Tarika slipped her hand into abhijeet's and he knew she was smiling.

Dcp asked the tree still in the hug: toh shaadi ka?

Tarika went red: dad.

She said and hit him dcp laughed saying "just asking"

Abhijeet just smiled, "this holiday will be so much better now" he thought ….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**okay long and fast! Not even a whole day? Cool right? Okay sorry but I did not want to upset anyone, so I did it asap! I hope you all liked it! But next one will come late now! Srry bout that! **

**Thnx u all those who reviewed! I love ur reviews! N they mean the rld to me so keep reviewing! :* :* :***

**Aafrin Deshpande : updated fast enough? **

**Blue Fairy:hw was the stry? Liked it? Did justice to "aapka" abhi? :P **** :D **

**Kitty,Aditya, ****SunShineIsBright, ****shzk**** , ****Cute smile, neha, aditi, khushi Mehta, navvulu : thns sooooooooooooooooo much with some guests! U all r awesome! **

**MaverickS26: u haven't reviewed, but I hope u liked it!:) love u anyway! **

**And last but not the least ****Shrestha: it was ur request to do it in 1 day, here is the stry honey! Enjoyed? I hope u did! **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I m seriously sorry for the late update, but I m here nw n here is the update!

WHO DELHI WALI SHAADI 9

Abhijeet was sleeping on the cozy bed, in the cold morning of delhi, dreaming about his Tarika. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Tarika, since she was the one that woke him up here for some days now, which ,to be very truthful, he absolutely a…..dored.

He pulled on her hand and hugged it like a little child hugs a teddy and slept peacefully hoping Tarika would wake him up very sweetly. But… the voice that followed with a -

"hath chodo please" a stern voice that made Abhijeet's sleep **vanish** .

Very scared Abhijeet slowly looked up, to see a very pissed Daya looking down at him with a raised eyebrw.

Abhijeet let go of DAYA'S hand asap, and sat up on the bed.

Daya: pehele dekh toh lete na, mera bhai, ki kon hai.

He said with a straight face.

Abhijeet smiled awkward: this did not happen, u r not gonna breathe a **wrd**, do u understand that?

He said with a pleading/commanding tone.

Daya: ultah chor kotval ko daate? Jake saab ko bata dunga hain!

Daya threatened and showed as to he was leaving, Abhijeet held Daya by hand and brought him back.

Daya snatched his hand out of abhijeet's grip with weird movements of his hand.

Daya: tuze haat pakadne ka bada shok hai na?

He said holding his hand close to his chest like he was scared Abhijeet would hold it again.

Abhijeet knew that this was gonna come back and bite him in the aa… as in daya was gonna use this somewhere, someday, to get what Daya want.

Abhijeet: yaar aab aur maat chidha,

Daya smirked at this, he liked that Abhijeet never took anything to the heart, he knew that Daya was kidding.

Abhijeet: please kisiko kuch maat bata.(daya was about to say something) jo tu chahe karunga, bas?

Daya: yesssssss( he cried like a little child) vapas jane ke baad sara paper work mere, tu (he said pointing at abhi) karega.

He said smirking evil….. he continued : aab tayr ho ja, bahar saab, **saab, **tera wait kar rahe hai…. (he said saab so as to say tarika)

Abhijeet looked angrily at daya as he got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath, daya just smiled and smiled till Abhijeet went out of sight.

The next thing he did was to msg Shreya,

Daya: "tum to badi smart nikli Shreya, tumhare idea toh full proof nikla"

To which he got a msg almost in a sec,

Shreya: " toh…... sir matlab aap ke pass exra time hoga, toh aab toh mere mom dad se mil lijiye, official

Daya: "lets see"

Shreya: " sirrrrrr ? " :I

Daya: achha achha sochunga, niche milo bye ;)

He knew Shreya would be smiling and blushing there as he was blushing here.

He started to go into the hall.

#############

Abhijeet came to the hall where the team was talking laughing and having fun, tarika was talking, aww how he loved when she talked…. Well he loved everything she did so…. nothing new. He kept looking at her from far away, listening to their convo.

Tarika: atti hi honge jiju ,

Purvi: yaar kitne dino se tu bol rahi hai jiju ache hai, smart hai, handsome hai , ache hi nahi best hai, mujhe seriously aab unse milna hai…..

She said excited.

Tarika smiled, and looked at the clock: abhi tak toh aa jana cahiye tha.

"are aapne bolaya aur…. Hum chale aaiye"

Came a voice, everyone looked. A man in his mid 30s, strong and heighted , muscular, in a police uniform, fair, neatly combed hair , smiling, his police hat under his arm

Tarika smiled, and dcp v said,

Vishal: are Samrat, aao na… (he came and stood near Dcp Vishal)

Tarika took the opportunity to introduce him: yeh jiju hain mere, acp Samrat Singh.

Samrat smiled but seemed distracted looking at the direction where no one was standing, but then Abhijeet came from the direction, aand as soon as he did Samrat's mouth fell open.

Samrat: Abhijeet? Yaar kitne saalo baad…the kaha yaar?

Abhijeet though looked utterly confused, Abhijeet smiled though in a way that made no one any less certain that Samrat knew Abhijeet, but before the amnesia.

Samrat went to Abhijeet and hugged him, Abhijeet did too, but…..

Abhijeet: main aap ko janta hu?

Samrat was taken aback: are tujhe yaad nahi, that's bad, hum saath cologe mein the, I mean mein tumhara senior tha, but we were great friends, tumhe yaad nahi?

He asked quite sad and disappointed.

Before Abhijeet could explain himself, they heard a loud noise.

The noise was of books falling. Samrat and Tarika ran to help the person that was behind the books, they couldn't see who it was behind the fallen pile of files and books.

Tarika took half of the books and this time they saw that there was a girl behind the books, a beautiful fair, straight haired girl, who looked like a disaster that second, hair messed up, dress creased, and dark circles under her eyes.

Shreya spoke up: di? Omg, what have you done to yourself hain? Yeh kya hai saab? Aap dulhan lag rahi hai?

She asked concerened.

Abhijeet understood that this was tarika's di, Sameera.

Sameera: yaar bohot important case chal raha hai yaar, I m so sorry yaar, pure 3 din hospital mein hi thi, abhi who patient thik hua toh naya aa gaya!

She said in a what-can-I-do-about-it manner

Samrat : Sameera do main andar rah deta hu yeh saab.

He said very sweetly, to which tarika and Shreya and purvi said: awwwwww.

Samrat just rolled his eyes but Sameera said: nahi rakh dungi, I don't need help.

She did need help, she , even though, had half the pile, her half face was being covered up.

She then put the pile of books in her hand into Tarika's hand, who already had the other half of the whole pile, she almost fell down but straightened herself better.

She said some mean words under her breathe about her di and started going to her sister's room.

Samrat tried to talk to Abhijeet, but Abhijeet went behind tarika…

In the corridors Abhijeet saw Tarika struggling wid the hugeeeeeeeeee pile of books and files.

He wanted to keep looking at her, but then her leg slipped and she feel down to the earth and a loud "ouch" escaped her mouth, Abhijeet ran to Tarika but she was holding her leg and looking in a lotta hurt,.

Abhijeet sat down besides her, and called her name, tarika looked up, and he saw tears in her eyes. That kindda disoriented him, he hated tears in her eyes,it was one of the worst things he could imagine.

Abhijeet:tum thik toh ho?

Tarika nodded a no.

Abhijeet took a look at her leg, did not look bad, he told her to leave the leg but she wouldn't so he picked her up, bridal style, which came to her by surprise so she struggled against him a little, but he "shhhhhhh ed" her.

"mhhmhhmmm" someone cleared his throat.

Abhijeet turned around to see Samrat smiling at him.

Samrat: aab mujhe pata chal kit um tarika ke peche kyu aye.

He said smiling.

Abhijeet nodded no: who toh tarika ke pair mein….

Samrat smirked and said: nahi nahi tum use uske kamre mein chod do, mein yeh jo books hain na unhe sammy ke kamre mein chod dunga!

He smiled and started collecting the books, Abhijeet just stood there blushing at his darkest red, so was tarika.

Samrat looked up again and said: jao

Abhijeet snapped out of whatever thoughts and started going,

Samrat : hain aaj sham ko 6 baje dcp sir hum saab mardo ko party de rahe hai, wahi bata ne aya tha, tayar rehena Abhijeet.

He said smiling, Abhijeet nodded a yes and took Tarika to her room.

In the room Abhijeet placed her very carefully on the bed, he knelt and took a look at her leg.

Abhijeet: tjod laga hai, main….

He looked up to see a smiling Tarika looking down at him.

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Tarika:tum bohot daar gaye the na, mujhe dard mein dekh kar.

Abhijeet smiled and looked back at her leg: achha apne asuose bhi meri ache padhleti ho? Pain relief spray?

He said and asked, she took out a first aid box from the night stand next to her bed,

He took the spray and started spraying it on her leg.

Tarika: nahi ake toh nahi dekh payi but mein dard main thi, toh socha jese mujhe tumhe dard mein dekh ke dard hota hai vese kahi tumhe toh, …. Hota hai? Kyu?

Abhijeet looked up and smiled: bye mein bahar jaa raha hu, tumhare dad ko bata ta hu, aap yaha esi padi hai.

He smiled in a wicked way. Tarika showed him her tongue teasing him. He mirrored her, and went out, she looked at her leg once and smiled o herself knowing that he loved her just as much as she did him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I noe bohot late hua na? sorry! Vese here it is, I hope u all liked it! N thnks all I will surely take care of myslf I m. u all r amazing n thnks for the support on main hun nah, I will update both of these asap!

I hope darey fans liked the little moments, I will try and throw in some more.

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz keep holding on me n the patience, I will try to update asap!

PS: cute smile, I absolutely loveeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd the idea, n believe me or not I have already started thinking about the stry, I was thinking y any1 else hasn't already written on it, but I def will, asa I finish main hu nah, believe me I m just as excited as u r about it or mayb more! Thnks so much for asking me to write it! It is a pleasure n I will start it asap! :* :* I will write it just as u want! It is prfct for me! Thnk u sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Love u! muah!

Also I will update asap, n plzzz leave a review!plzzzzzzzzzz! I forgot to mention in main hu nah that I was gonna update wdws, srry bout that too! Thnks all nplzzzzzzzzz read and review!


End file.
